Mischief Leads to Greatness
by omniscientoctober
Summary: For troublemaker, Moira Wilson, and her partners in crime, the Weasley twins, things get a little complicated. When the last prank gets on Dumbledore's nerve, she is forced to leave the Weasley's and spend the rest of her 6th year at Hogwarts with Hermoine Granger and her good student friends. Will Moira accept that life isn't always a joke and learn discipline and responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mooornin' (Imitation of George) Readers! I'm glad you've clicked on my story *Round of Applause* :) Read it, Rate it, and LOVE it …please. Thanks!**

**AN 2: Fred, George, and Moira are not 4th years, they are in a 4th year class because it's their punishment. They are actually 6****th**** years.**

Chapter 1

"Glad you decided to show up Miss Wilson," said an irritated Professor Snape, as I entered his Potions class twelve minutes late. I grinned sheepishly and took an empty seat. Two heads, directly in front of me, swiveled around and spoke in unison.

"Well, Moira, we didn't expect to see you so soon." I gave them a mischievous glance and pulled my books from my bag.

"I would've come sooner if Filch hadn't slowed me down." I whispered back.

"Really?" They said together.

"Well, what happened?" Fred implied.

"Did you get caught?" George asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said and pretended to do my work. Professor Snape gave me a harsh glare, but continued teaching class.

I picked up my quill and looked down at my piece of parchment: _nothing_. Maybe I should attempt to pay attention for once. My fingers adjusted around the quill, almost begging me to take notes, and as I finally obtained the courage to do it, I got hit with a wad of parchment the size of my fist.  
I spun around in my seat, my eyes searching for the unlucky victim, but each student's eyes were glued to the paper –except dumb, dumber, and their retarded leader. Malfoy smirked at me, from between Crabbe and Goyle and made a ridiculous pig face.

"Why, you little—"I muttered loudly.

"Is there a problem Miss Wilson?"

I spun around in my seat, for the second time this class period, and faced Snape.

I coughed, "Uh, no, professor. Everything is swine—I mean fine."

"Well let's hope so. Why don't you get your head back into class and focus on today's assignment, instead of giving Mr. Malfoy a dirty look." He said giving me the look that said thank-you-for-disrupting-my-class-for-the-second-t ime-today.

"Yes, professor." I said automatically, but I still gave Malfoy the evil-eye.

"Now, please."

"Yes, sir." I didn't realize he was still watching me.

For the rest of class, Snape had a close eye on me. I tried to act like I was paying attention, but really, I was trying to read the wad of paper Malfoy threw at me.

I pulled it apart as quietly as I could, but that didn't stop the suspicious onlookers.

"Moira got a letter! She got a piece of parchment and now she is reading it in class!" I heard a snotty and nasally voice yell.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, please be seated." Snape came over to me and personally took my note away. "You'll get this back after class."

"What? No…professor," I added hastily. "I really need that back."

He turned around, his head turning bright red with fury. "No. You. Will. Not. Now you won't get it back after class." And with that, he tapped the piece of parchment with his wand. The paper lit up, caught fire, and disintegrated into ash. "You will clean up that mess after class and serve in detention tomorrow night."

"But…"

"No but's, it's your punishment for disrupting my class, again—don't laugh Mr. Weasley." He said all in one sentence.

Fred looked up and gave an innocent grin, "I wasn't _laughing _professor, I was calmly chuckling over George's nose; it's quite funny looking."

"What?!" George declared. "MY nose is funny-looking? Have you seen…" He trailed off because Snape, once again was turning red with fury. They each smirked.

"You two will both serve detention tomorrow night with Miss Wilson, and—"

I burst out laughing, because clearly, I couldn't help it. "You do realize, professor, that neither of them will show up."

"Correct." They replied in unison. Then the three of us caught the giggles and burst out into another a fit of laughter.

"This is the fourth time you have disrupted my class, Miss Wilson, you have earned another hour of detention, plus 20 points away from Gryffindor. I will see all three of you in detention tomorrow night and if I see either one of you laughing in my class you will both be sorry. Clear?"

"As the water in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory." I said with a jeering attitude. I heard one of the twins snicker, but before long, a hand smacked a desk, and the laughter died down.

The rest of class was pretty boring because all we did was listen to Snape drone on about how important it is to mix the proper ingredients with the proper tools. He said tomorrow we would be making a shrinking potion. I zoned out until class ended, but I then realized that I still had a mess to clean up. I pulled out my wand, ready to clean up the disintegrated parchment, until I heard.

"Without magic, please."

I stared at him with a confused expression.

"In the back closet, to the left, there is a dust pan and broom. Clean it up with that."

Once I got there, I replied "I didn't know you had these muggle cleaning tools."

"Don't sass me Miss Wilson."

I was ready to fire back a rude and sassy comment, because I was on a roll right now, but then I realized that I had a lot to lose. The whole Gryffindor house was mad at me for losing 70 points last week, now I've lost another 20 today. I keep getting put in detention, so Fred and George are mad about that because we don't have time to plan any pranks, plus most of my teachers hate me. I've been put in classes with fourth years, for crying out loud, the only friends, in my year, that I've got are Fred and George—and they are getting pretty annoyed with me lately…I mean, I have been getting them into trouble a lot too.

So I kept my comment to myself; I don't need everyone to hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All right re****aders. Here is another chpater of goodness. Give me your feedback please xD**

Chapter 2

I cleaned up my mess with the broom and dustpan, while giving Snape the satisfaction of actually taming Moira Wilson—for just 10 minutes that is.

After I finished, and put my muggle cleaning tools away, I walked out of the classroom, without another glance behind me.

When I finally made to the Great Hall, I saw Malfoy in a corner discussing something with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, you tosser!" I shrieked. "I'm gonna get you for that! Everte Statum!" Malfoy clearly was not expecting the blow; he was knocked into the back wall. Crabbe and Goyle pulled out their wands in defense for their leader. "Locomotor Mortis!" Their legs locked together, and they each went toppling down.

I knelt down next to them and said "Expoximise." Their eyes widened with fear, and the next thing you know, the two were bonded together and stuck like glue.

I heard moaning and then scurrying of feet. Malfoy was running off.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, while chasing down the Hall. He whimpered and swerved back and forth.

"MALFOY!" I hollered again, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Then he fell to the floor. I ran up to him; he had a scared expression on his face, but he was completely petrified by my spell. "Mobilicorpus." I muttered, and moved his motionless body to a pillar in the corner. Then I said "Incarcerous," And tied his body up to the pillar. I took his wand from his hand and placed it in my back pocket.

"Relashio." I declared, and Malfoy let out a deep breath.

Once he saw that he was in no position to escape, he cringed under my glared and closed his eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" He whinged.

"My wand acts when I get angered. Don't make me angry, Malfoy." I paused for a moment. "Too late!"

I held up my wand and pointed it at his face. "What was on that slip of parchment?!"

His scared expression disappeared, and a mocking and torturous one appeared. "If you wanted to know what was on it so badly, then why didn't open it?"

"I did open it. Snape caught me. Remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"What did it say?" I hissed again.

"Nothing." He replied disdainfully. "You just had to read that book." He added, feigning sympathy

"Malfoy! You promised you wouldn't mention it! Stop mocking me about it in class!"

He made another pig face.

"You know Fred and George can NEVER see me reading,-especially Charlotte's Web." I added under my breath.

"Why would read a book in public, if you didn't want anyone to know.

"I was hidden in the back of an empty class room, and I even made a wall of old textbooks and desks."

"I found you, so I guess you weren't hidden very well."

"Watchit you little ferret, one false move and you'll be down with Madam Pomfrey. Permanently."

He nodded, "can you let me go now?"

"As long as you SWEAR to never mention the book again"

He nodded again.

I hesitated, for a moment, and walked away.

"HEY! What about me!"

"What about you?" I said sarcastically.

"You promised to let me go!"

"Yes, and Percy Weasley always promises that he won't become an idiot. But we both know _that_ already happened."

"So what are you saying?"

"That promises never last. That's why I made you swear."

Then I sauntered down the Hall with a better attitude then before.

"Moira! Moira! Moira!" I kept hearing Malfoy yell for me, but we were both aware that I was not going back.

I walked past Crabbe and Goyle on my way out, but they didn't notice me because they were too busy trying to get up. All I could hear were weird grunting noises and a strange gurgling sounds coming from them. Must be their language. I don't want to learn it, and I don't intend to.


End file.
